Project Summary ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core at the West Coast Metabolomics Center for Compound Identification (WCMC) is committed to the overall goals of the NIH Common Fund Metabolomics Initiative and specifically aims to greatly improve small molecule identifications. The Administrative Core is led by the WCMC director Prof. Fiehn with support from project coordinator Dr. Barupal in coordination with Prof. Wang, Prof. Tantillo and Dr. Kind. The Administrative Core will provide leadership, organizational structure, and communication processes for the overall mission. The Core will use effective administrative structures to manage tasks and monitor achievements of the Computational Core and the Experimental Core. A steering committee and internal and an external advisory board will give strategic guidance on all project aims. The Administrative Core will actively engage in all Common Fund Metabolomics Consortium (CF-MC) activities, especially its working groups. They will help the CF-MC to draft and implement guidelines and policies towards compound identification requirements for the National Metabolomics Data Repository. The Administrative Core will take leadership in organizing internal and external benchmarking tests for compound identification and validation of in-silico libraries. They will also engage the CF-MC in efforts towards harmonizing metabolomic data reports through kits of internal chemical standards that will be distributed to all CF-MC metabolomics cores, centers and projects as donations from chemical vendors. Finally, they will assist the CF-MC Coordinating Center to reach out to key stakeholders for training opportunities and dissemination of metabolomics software tools and databases.